Pierce Jones World (Timeline)
Hello, I am Pierce Jones an aspiring Future Timeliner as this is my entry into the Future Timeline. Feel free to edit. * 2015 * Terrorists from connected to the Islamic State attack various targets in Paris, Tunis, Singapore and Buenos Aries. * A Civil War breaks out in Yemen between Security forces and Rebels of the Revolutionary committee. This leads to the collapse of state of Yemen. * The UK parliament election leads to Labor Majority, Conservatives lose some, UKIP disappoints many as they only get deflector seats and the Liberal Democrats are devastated and don't recover for 15 years. * Growing Discontent in China leads to Nation-Wide protests. * Iraq defeats the Islamic State during a summer offensive and they retreat to Syria. * EU economy begins recovery despite a far-left Greek government threatening to stop paying loans and the Bailout. and even calling for Greek secession from the EU. * The Raiders start playing in Levi's Field and become the "San Jose Raiders" 2016 * Marco Rubio and Jeb Bush becomes President and Vice President over Hilary Clinton and Martin O' Malley * Two weeks after the election members of Far-Right militias take a number of federal buildings in Denver. They're rooted out by State and Federal Law Enforcement only Hours after the siege began. * Spain allows Catalonia to vote on independence they vote "Yes" in an overwhelming landslide. * St. Louis Rams move to Los Angeles. In response the San Diego Chargers become the "Southern California Chargers". 2017 * Syrian Civil War ends with Government victory as ISIL is destroyed along side moderate rebels but the People dislike Assad more then ever after seven years of some of the worst conflict people have seen since the end of WW2. * Yemen is annexed by Saudi Arabia after the civil war and due to a "Irrecoverable" Situation in the country. 2018 *Serbia, Montenegro, Bosnia, Albania, Ukraine and Iceland join the EU. *Republican Super majority in the US Government. *Yemen is annexed by Saudi Arabia. *Puerto Rico becomes State. 2019 *China's Economy collapse after the bubble in Construction bursts and New Environmental regulations and laws limit and slow the growth of Manufacturing and higher wages causes more Industries to go elsewhere. Industry goes elsewhere in Asia, Africa,Latin America and even Domestic Manufacturing comes back in North America and Europe. *Cuba's Raul Castro dies and the Communist government collapses as elections lead to a Social Democratic government. *Everett Space Company is formed by a Scottish Family with elements in The US, Canada, South Africa and Australia. It becomes one of the worlds largest Companies. Its Global Headquarters is in Edinburgh. 2020 *North Korea collapses into South Korea *China split between the North (The PRC) and The South (The Federation of China) Taiwan supports the Federation. Tibet and Uyghurstan (Xinjiang) leave China. *The US stops importing Non-American oil Many European Nations follow up with either being Oil Free or Only "Free Oil" from Democratic and Stable Nations. *The Middle East starts sifting to Trade and Technology as the main base of Income. *Turkey becomes a leading Regional and Growing World power. *Cuba for the first time ever has a Democratic elections. A collation of Christian Democrats and Socialists take power from the communists *The Republicans win Pennsylvania and Wisconsin for the First in Decades and President Paul wins reelection. * The Tennessee Titans move to Toronto and Becomes the first NFL franchise outside the US. 2021 * Pakistan's Government collapses and is partitioned between India,Iran and Afghanistan * The US sends Astronauts to orbit an Asteroid. * Belgium dissolves into Wallonia, Flanders and Brussels. * Japan makes a major comeback in Economic power due to Chinese Collapse and regains much of its lost Military and Cultural Power while Korea Grows as a world power as well. * Mexico ends the Drug War by ending marijuana's Illegal status and making it a Medical and not legal problem. This helps the legalization process everywhere. 2022 *Belarus join the EU. *Nejem Space Crop is founded by a 28-year old son of a Oil Tycoon as a rival to Everett in Dubai and serves as its headquarters. It also becomes very powerful. 2024 *The European Union Fast Tracks Federalization,To make a more stable and united Europe and world. It' s capital is a massive federal region form Brussels to Strasbourg. due to German and Eastern European pressure. This creates a second Superpower out of Europe. The US does not a first maintain relations with it. * Norway and Greenland are invited to join the European Union as a part of Federalization. They both agree to join but as one of the last federal states. *Former Wisconsin governor Scott Walker becomes President while the Vice President is former Louisiana Governor Bobby Jindal. 2025 *Germany, France, Wallonia, Flanders, Brussels and The Netherlands "found" the EU. *The EU demands only the living Monarchs and their living heirs can be Monarchs. *In two Referendums Canada and the Bahamas's join the United States of America *The European Union and Russia go to War over political tensions in "Frontier" Europe. Ends six months later with the Treaty of Warsaw which leads to European rule of all of Europe West of Russia minus Turkey including Belarus, Kaliningrad and Crimea. *Australasia forms between Australia, New Zealand and other former European Colonies in the South Pacific. *India annexes Bangladesh after floods devastate it. *The Guyana Republic is formed from French Guyana, Suriname and Guyana. 2026 *Vladimir Putin Dies after 26 years in office. Russia collapses into Nationalist,Communist and Democratic Factions. * Karelia Leaves Russia due to instability and joins the EU North Ossetia also leaves to join South Ossetia to form The Republic of Ossetia. * The Caucasus Union is formed between Georgia and Armenia. Azerbaijan,Baluchistan and Chechnya later join to protect. "Muslim Interests" * Poland, Czech Republic, Austria, Slovakia, Denmark, Sweden, Finland and The Baltic States join the Federal EU. 2027 *Spain, Catalonia, Portugal, Italy, Hungary and Slovenia join the EU. *Due to growing Instability,Loss of Oil and the Monarchy slowly dying "Islamic Democrats" overthrow the Monarchy in Saudi Arabia and replace it with an Islamic Republic. *Syria's Bashar al-Assad suffers a fatal stroke and dies. In response, the Government for the first time under massive pressure holds Free and Open elections. The Assads flee to Latakia District and form the Alawite Republic under their rule. *The EU lands on the Moon and a Asteroid. * The Caspian Union is formed by Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan and Uyghurstan. * Tajikistan joins Afghanistan due to failure of Russians and close ethic ties. *New Orleans and Venice along with many low lying Islands abandoned. *Peru, Ecuador, Paraguay and Bolivia merge into the Andes Union. *The Gulf Union is formed by the UAE, Oman, Qatar, Bahrain and Kuwait to protect them from growing Arabian aggression. *The NFL expands to three more Canadian cities: Montreal (Saints from New Orleans), Winnipeg (Bombers from the CFL) and Vancouver (Orcas) as well to Mexico City (Aztecs), London (Monarchs from Buffalo) and Frankfurt Germany (Foxes). The Cardinals move back to St. Louis due to water concerns in Arizona and Tampa Bay Buccaneers go to San Antonio and become the Spartans. Memphis gets the Volunteers to replace the Titans while the Jets re-brand to become the "New Jersey Jets" and the Redskins become the Continentals As the Giants move to the 2026 Winter Olympic Stadium on the upper east side. 2028 *Croatia, Romania and Bulgaria join the EU. *Scott Walker barely wins reelection over Elizabeth Warren. *Ossetia and Abkhazia join the Caucasus Union as Democratic forces win over their northern border. *The Eastern African Union forms between Kenya,Tanzania,Uganda,Rwanda and Burundi. 2029 *Ireland, Serbia, Bosnia, Greece, Macedonia, Albania and Iceland join the EU. *New Recession begins after bubble in the service and other "Low-Knowledge" Industries helped by Years Republican Pro-Business Polices burst while Europe lands into a recession from similar reasons from years of post-debt crisis economic policy. 2030 *The UK, Belarus, Ukraine, Norway and Greenland join the EU competing the EU federalization. *The Chinese Civil War ends with Federalist Victory and form a Meritocracy under Yao Ming Ping a young former Computer Gamer/Hacker/Pirate turned revolutionary thinker, leader and General who now leads China under a "New Future that will last as long as the river of time" *India lands on the Moon. *The US wins its first world cup in Indonesia. 2032 *The US has full relations with the EU. *For the first time in 16 years Democrats win the presidency under Former Canadian PM Justin Trudeau defeats US senator Ted Cruz. and the House since 2010. *Algeria and Tunisia acquire Islamic Democratic Governments and unite under the Maghreb Republic and are backed by the Arabia and Iran. *China lands on the Moon and acquires Mongolia. Taiwan joins the Federation. * Russian Democratic forces defeat Communists and Nationalists after eight years of war. * Cuba unites with other Caribbean states to form the Caribbean Union to rebuild their nations after natural and economic collapse prevent an American takeover. 2033 *America with Japanese, Korean and Indian help lands on Mars. *Apollo City and Territory form after the moon has over 18,000 US citizens and guest workers. *Some Southwestern Cities abandoned due to Heat and lack of water. *India annexes Sri Lanka and Nepal due to Resources and Refugees coming from said nations. *The UN dissolves as its purpose becomes less and less needed then ever before. 2034 *China acquires Myanmar and lands on an Asteroid *Democrats win over the Senate for the first time since 2014. * Israel allows Egypt, Lebanon and Syria to use its desalination plants and exports them to Libya, Morocco, Iraq and The Gulf Union. 2035 *China in an "Act of Peacekeeping" takes over Vietnam, Thailand, Laos and Cambodia. There is world wide protest. *The EU lands on Mars. *New Paris forms on the Moon with 15,000 Europeans and 5000 others from all over the world. *East Africa takes over the Horn of Africa due to drought and instability. 2036 *The Anticlines form the United States of the Anticlines. *Trudeau wins reelection. 2038 * The US and Europe get out of their Recessions. Republicans win back the House but not the Senate. * Iran, Arabia and the Maghreb Republic sign the Treaty of Sana'a and forms the "Capitulate." China throws its support behind the Capitulate. 2040 *Governor Pierce Jones of Maryland wins the presidency. Republicans win back the Senate and House. *Yao Ming Ping declares that he will "Eliminate" the White man from power and start a never-ending golden age for Asia and whoever wants to ally with them. Most people do not take him seriously but take caution. 2041 *China finally starts an Invasion of Korea, Japan, Malaysia, The Philippines and the Central Pacific. The US responds with an act of War on China and protects its allies and territory. Australasia follows up on it as well. *Democrats and Republicans join together in War-Time Unity government. *Draft restarts again after ending in 1972. Draft Riots start in Canada and parts of the Northern US. *The US start-up a Full War-Time Economy. 2042 *The US, despite losing Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Malaysia, Singapore and The Marianas. China lost a one-third of its manpower and one-half of its ships, planes and land systems while America loses only a one-tenth and one-fifth of each. Japan, Korea and losses are total while Oceania's losses are very similar to China's. *The Philippians are still in battled while War grows to Indonesia and The South Pacific. 2043 *The largest Naval Battles in Human History Occur when American and Chinese Navies fight each other over the Control of the Central Pacific. America comes out the Winner. *War rages on in the Southern Theater. 2044 *China invades Russia and The Caspian Union to Secure more resources in order to maintain fighting further South. Both Nations engage on a united front with some of the world's largest tank battle's ever. *Pierce Jones and the Government easily Re-Elected despite Draft riots and Anti-Draft,War and Session Candidates and Candidates and even befriends Cascadian Session candidate and Vancouver Mayor Ashleigh Ball. *The Capitulate Strikes in Gulf Union, Jordan, Libya, Morocco and Afghanistan the US, Turkey, India and EU respond with the best of their troops. 2045 *The US eases up on the Draft with limited drafting. *China's wars begins to decline as more and more of Indonesia and Russia is liberated. *Iraq and Jordan fall to the Capitulate. War rages in Egypt, Israel, Kurdistan, Syria, Lebanon, Afghanistan, Turkey, the Caucasus Union and Russia. The Maghreb invades Western Africa. *A Constitutional amendment allows a New Canadian Parliament to form and vote on Canadian Issues. Its first PM is Ashleigh Ball an ally of the Jones government. 2046 *All of Russia is free of Chinese Forces but fighting goes on in Central Asia. *Indonesia is returning to Sumatra and Borneo. Java is freed. *Capitulate is forced out of Russia,Caucasus Union,Turkey and Israel. 2047 *The last battles are happening in Indonesia The fight for the Philippians start. *The US takes back the The Marianas from China. *The Capitulate War ends with a "Western" Victory over the Capitulate. After the second battle of Baghdad. Libya is restored,. Arabia is made into a confederacy made up of Arabia,The Gulf,Iraq,Kurdistan,Syria,Jordan,The West Bank and Alawite state and The Maghreb and Iran make democratic reforms to prevent war. 2048 *The fight for the Philippians is at its height. Singapore and Malaysia liberated Japan in exile takes back Okinawa with US help. Both sides are tired by war. *Pierce Jones's Vice President Ted Pham is elected President. He is the first Asian-American ever to hold the office 2049 *The "Pacific" War ends with treaty of Singapore. China keeps Korea and Japan but must be freed in 25 Years (2073). The Philippines is under jointly modeled government. Indonesia gains Malaysia and Singapore. America gets to federalize the Pacific Trust States. 2050 *China votes in "No Confidence" for Yao Ming Ping and Exiles him to Tibet where he later finds spiritual enlightenment. He's replaced by Engineer Zhang Yusheng. *America returns to a civilian economy. *Due to the War and its devastation to both America,Russia and China. The European Union is the world's most powerful nation. *Turkey, Muslim states in the Caucasus Union and The Caspian Asian Union merge into the "Turkic Union." Its Capital is Baku. *Georgia and Armenia join the EU. Abkhazia and Ossetia join Russia as Republics. * The International Court of Diplomatic and Civil Matters is formed by Pierce Jones to prevent future wars with 11 Justices - two with life terms from the US, EU, Russia and India with two from anywhere else in the world with the goal of setting Trans-national affairs. Pierce Jones serves as its first Chief Justice. 2052 *Democrats Win the House and Democratic Governor of Michigan Trent Miller is elected over President Pham. *Guam, The Marshal Islands, Micronesia, Palau become States due to Military Bases turned into underwater colonies. 2055 *By now Jupiter's and Saturn's Moons are being colonized. *The NFL second major growth occurs with five divisions with four teams: Wild (Southern Regional but plays in Montgomery AFC Trans-Central), Dragons (Dublin NFC Trans-Atlantic), Starfighters (Edinburgh NFC Trans-Atlantic) and Buccaneers, (Tampa Bay NFC East) join. Seattle Returns to the AFC while the Bombers move to Berlin Germany and change their logo and colors to honor Germany's Air Force. 2056 *Republicans take back the House and Canada's second PM Republican Brian Conner is elected President. 2060 *For the first time ever an Independent since George Washington, Julian Everett of Everett fame wins the Presidency. Democrats win the Senate. *Baltasar Al-Assad quits his presidency in the Alawite republic to be World Court Justice ending a 99-year long dictatorship in the region the longest in modern history. He allows full democratic elections in that country. 2068 *Sydney Cain a Republican the first Fully African-American and second female President is elected. Republicans win House and Senate. 2073 *China gives home rule to Japan and Korea. 2074 *The US and the EU fight against China over the very young outposts on Kuiper Belt. It's later called the "Plutoian" war. 2075 *Japanese and Korean Nationalists topples the Chinese backed government. *The Plutoian War and the two revolutions in Asia force Pierce Jones to resign the "World Court". He's replaced by former Alawite President Baltasar Al-Assad but the court is really useless by this point. *The African Union minus Maghreb, Libya and Egypt which opted out after the Capitulate War "Federalizes" but it closer to a confederacy. Its Capital is Kinshasa. This leads to some "border" changes in Africa and the dissolving of the East African Union. 2076 *China wins the Plutoian War. *Republican Favorite Candace Jones daughter of Pierce Jones is defeated by Aden Trent Massachusetts Democratic Governor. The War is the leading cause of his victory. Democrats also take the House and Senate. *Pierce Jones at age of 78 sufferers a Massive Heart Attack at his home in Silver Spring due to Stress, Poor Diet, Striated Heart and Family History. He later dies at a DC hospital. The nation and the world falls into mourning. 2080 *Harry Williams Colorado's Republican Governor defeats President Miller. *Nationalist Japan defeats the Federalist Government after four years of war. President William soon gives his support to Japan. 2082 *Japan and Korea deposes the Philippians Government and Installs a friendly government with help from Indonesia. America brings in Naval and Limited Air support after China retaliates with an Invasion to take back the "Joint-Government". *Anti-Chinese protest occur in Southeast Asia as China in fear of a revolt or Invasion step up Security, Settlement Building and More Control over regional activities. 2083 *Vietnam, Thailand and Cambodia preform a full-out revolt. China, Korea, Russia, Indonesia, India and America aid them. *China withdraws from the Philippians as It's become very costly, unpopular and unsuccessful. *Anti-Federal Protest occur in China heavy in the South, Taiwan and Mongolia. 2084 *Vietnam, Thailand, Cambodia, Indonesia and the Philippians unite into ASEAN. Its capital is Singapore. Soon they attack Laos and Burma. *Japan, Korea and Asean invades Taiwan to establish a operating base to depose the federations under democratic government. 2085 *The Pan-Asian Allies attacks Mainland China. *ASEAN Unites South-East Asia. *The International Credit is introduced to untie world commerce. *The NFL becomes the International Football League (IFL) with 50 Teams in 16 Countries. 2088 *In a surprise twist Democratic from California Katheryn Sung of California defeats Harry Williams Vice President Daniel Martin. Democrats wins House and Senate. 2090 *The Federation of China government deposed democratic reforms implemented. *The International Court selects Former Sectary of State Candace Jones to be its next Chief Justice after failure by Assad and Former Russian President Mikhail Romanov. She sends peacekeepers to China to ensure a peaceful transition of Power. Its first Multi-National peacekeeping operation since the end of the UN and Largest one ever. This also rebuilds the court reputation and allows it to gain much of its pre-war power. *Katheryn Sung is Impeached over Citizenship, replaced by Vice President Boris Pakulski. Category:Timeline Category:Pierce Jones World Category:Geopolitical Category:Germany Category:France Category:United States of America Category:Outdated Articles